Show me the demon inside
by APHBrussels
Summary: A country whit a curse that rules his life. Does he find a curse. (Axle doesn't belong to me. This was written for a friend)


I would do everything to keep him safe , everything to prevent him from getting hurt. He means so much to me and it would kill me inside if he would be hurt and by my cause.

Why would a big city him care about someone as small as me. I always wonder why he even likes me? I don't understand. Why would he love a demon like me who only brings and death with him.

I just don't understand. I try to protect him by keeping him from growing too close to me and getting to know too much about what is inside what I try to hide or why my people in the past had such a dislike towards me.

He keeps trying to come closer to what I try to hide. It worries me that he tries to grow close to the demon I keep inside. He stays close to me even though it could cause his life to end in a way.

Axle or the city of Saint Petersburg is the male I am talking about. He is one of the nations who remain close to me even though I warned him about what he would get himself into if he would do such a thing.

I am Jacques Robert Jacobs the city of Brussels. I look so innocent but behind that mask hides a very dark secret . I have told many people about my secret but none of them have survived long after I told them.

Axle knows about my secret so I am afraid that he too would meet the same fate as the others which I told the story. Since mortal and immortal have died after I told them. I fear for Axle's safety .

That is my curse, the people that I love the most die or get very bad luck that will result in them dying from it.

It's not that I want it to happen. It just happens and I don't like it at all. The curse also had an effect on me though. Since it has left a lot of mental damage to me. I have had an unstable mental condition ever since. I was mentally stronger as a kid than I am now.

Over the years the loss of my dear ones had started taking its toll , but very little people do know this. My façade helped with that.

Axle has seen how I act on my best and my worst days. I want to tell him how much I love him, how much he means to me but I can't find the courage to tell him. He means the world to me and I would do everything to make him happy even if I have to suffer in the end. I would do it for him.  
>Sometimes I think it's the best that he doesn't know since if he knew I wouldn't be able to protect him.<p>

I sighed and stood up from my chair. The others were fighting like always and I didn't really feel like staying here just to see them do what they do every single meeting. Over and over again. It gets very annoying. I slowly left the room but saw the Russian frowning before I turned away to leave the room.

He stood up as well and followed me out of the room." Where do you think you are going?" He said and jumped up since I didn't really expect him to follow me.

"Oh hey Axle." I said softly still trying to get my heartbeat back to normal from what happened a minute earlier. "Don't act like that and tell me what' wrong?" He pushed me against the wall and placed his hands on both sides of my body making it impossible for me to leave.

"Nothing I just had enough of those loud countries who can't stop fighting and they give me a massive head ache." I was lying and I was almost sure that Axle knew that as well.  
>"You work with most of the nations and you host the meetings of the European Union. And you never left a meeting you told me that yourself." He said and stared at me. I gulped. "So what was the real reason you left?"<p>

My forest green eyes met his violet ones and it didn't take long before I sighed. "Axle dear, I love you with everything I am and everything I have but I don't think that being this close to me is safe. I softly ran my tumb over his cheek in the hope he would loosen up but I saw how he frowned ones more.

"Jacques how many times do I needed to tell you that…" My thumb moved from his cheek to his lips to shut him up. "I know Axle and you don't have to tell me again.. it's just I am afraid of my curse."

He placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled lightly. "Maybe I can help you to get rid of that curse." I smiled." Yeah maybe." Maybe real love had been the thing I was looking for and what will make my curse disappear. I am glad that he remained close to me.

"Thank you my sunshine." A small smile grew on his face." No problem Jacques." He said. I chuckles and showed him how much I love him.

Beside the noises of that night I don't really remember anything of that day but one thing is for sure. We didn't go back to the meeting that day.


End file.
